A Story Untold
by flyer720
Summary: What was Phillip's  aka Dustytuft's  life truly like during the Battle of the Burning, and what was it really like to be a Sooty Owl during that time? Phillip's untold story is finally uncovered... Please R&R if you can!
1. The Story Begins

**A Story Untold**

**Hello everyone! This is my first ever fanfic, and I am completely new to this. Please R&R, I'll do my best to improve my story in any way possible! :) Anyway, here's the story of Phillip (aka Dustytuft), who in my opinion played a very important role in the series, since it was him who really taught Coryn about the ways of life, and how to think like any noraml owl. Thus, here is a story of what it was like to be a Sooty Owl in the Battle of the Burning, and what Phillip's life was like as well back then. Hope you guys enjoy it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (however I do own James and Crystal), places and major events that happen in this story. Those are all property of Kathryn Lasky, and the wonderful series she wrote that we are all grateful for.**

**Chapter 1- The Story Begins**

He didn't really have a choice, or did he? His gizzardly instincts told him to refuse patrolling the Eastern Needles, but conciously he knew that he couldn't. Had he had refused, Glaux knows what Uglamore, who had given him the order would have done. The punishment could have been severe. To add to that he was scared, despite everyone telling him that his patrol was not at all terrifying... And in any case, who would give a Sooty one of the more important, and complicated tasks? Fly back and forth, and scan the canyon for any disturbances... Sounds simple. Dustytyft however felt that something quite dire and horrifying was to happen on this faithful night... Everything just seemed too calm. He was a Sooty after all, and what difference would one Sooty owl less make? Apparently, the Pure Ones thought so. _Some things just never change, _he reflected.

He returned to his hollow a dark, bleak looking place, with the hollow opening facing the prevailing wind. No luxury, no moss, no nothing. The nests were a simple pile of twigs and branches, and if they wanted some softness, well, they'd have to pluck out their own down for that. The sooties were indeed undertreated by the Pure Ones, despite the fact that some of them, like Dustytuft himself had lots of experience in many areas, from battle to navigation. He then saw his friends, both Sooty owls just as young as him, one named James and the other one named Crystal waiting for him. Crystal was good-looking, with her variety of beautiful gray shades, one flowing into another like a river of somewhat bleak colour, and her dark lustrous eyes.

Dustytuft secretly liked Crystal, buy it wasn't her looks that struck him the most. It was her character and her kind soul that Phillip loved most about her. Other than him, James was the only one to who he confied his secret. Although they all had the lowly names given to them, they used their names amongst themselves. Dustytuft however, didn't really remember his true name, as it had not been used in a long time. He always remembered that it was either Edgar or Phillip, a grand and noble name, and finally, he opted to be called Phillip by his friends.

"So, what's the deal?"-inquired Crystal as soon as Phillip glided into the hollow, tired and sleepy. He rarely got the sleep he needed. "Well, I got called up to patrol the Eastern Needles right now by one of those idiot leutenants" answered the worn out and exhausted owl, what fun that will be..." "Don't worry", his 2 friends spoke in unison. "You'll be fine, don't even think about any frinkin' accident happening" added James. How many times had his friends helped and comforted him? They always made him feel so much better, even though he only had 2 friends really. That was enough for him.

All those thoughts were interrupted when Crystal stated that she had to leave. "I have to go now. Been assigned another pointless and meaningless task by those frinkin' owls. I'll see you two later. Oh, and Phillip," she added, "good luck". With those words she flew away. "She's simply beautiful" said Phillip to himself, as he watched her fly away. "Just tell her how you feel already," replied James, "it will make life so much easier for you, and who knows? Maybe she likes you back." he concluded with a smile.

Within a few hours, Phillip was patrolling the Eastern Needles. He found that despite being a pretty bleak and ugly landscape, the sharp rocks and canyons, coupled with the red sunset, and the various shades of the sky, ranging from blue to orange offered some truly amazing views. Then he saw them: the Guardians. It was a miracle they hadn't spotted him. _Being a Sooty isn't bad after all,_ he thought, _seems like I blended in with the rocks!_ He rushed back to report on what he saw, and despite having thought up a planned out description on what he had encountered, he just yelled out the news at the top of his lungs.

When he got back to his hollow, his friends were already there, scared as ever. They were young, and knowing how the sooties were treated by the Pure Ones in battle, they were surely going to die as tallon fodder, being the first dead bodies to be unceremoniously dumped into ditches, without any final ceremonies. Just then, a barn owl flew in. "What are you owls doing by just sitting there? Get to the meeting hollow. It's the High Tyto's orders!" was all he said, and with those words, he flew away.

"Do you think they'll send us out into battle already?" Asked Phillip nervously. "No doubt, what else would they do?" Replied James. "They have no respect for us, and we're not much different from them! We're still Tytos!" As they made their way to the gathering hollow for the sooties, they noted all the preparation that had gone into the upcoming battle. Only a moment's notice was given, and yet it seemed like the invasion by the Guardians was already known of. So many things were in place, from medical hollows, to barracks, to armories, all seemed too complicated to be ready in one night. A great deal of preparation beforehand was clearly made. _And what 'preparations' were made for us Sooties?_ They all thought. _Well, we might just find out right now. _They all knew how their kind was treated by the Pure Ones during battles. Hopefully, they might, just might be spared on this one...

The meeting hollow was didn't really differ from the sooties' hollows themselves. A bleak, dark room, with very few entrances and perches. It seemed like a place to house only 50 or so owls, and yet, hundreds were crammed into it at times like this. From the elevated 'stage', used for speeches, Stryker, one of Nyra's top leutenants spoke. "A time is coming when you shall have to show your courage, and demonstrate your battle skills. As this moment approaches, it is my job to inform you of your duties. Being the owls you are, the High Tyto has developed a tactic specially planned out for you, You shall be in the front lines, leading the charges! We have much faith in you to do this, and you should be grateful for this! You shall repay the the High Tyto with victory!" The hollow fell silent. It seemed out of the ordinary for a Sooty to be allowed to lead an army. _Something just didn't seem right,_ though Phillip. "You shall now file out of the hollow, and meet up at the northern escarpment, where your will await further instructions." _And_, thought Stryker, _a very pleasant surprise shall be waiting too, a very pleasant one indeed. It'll be fun to watch this one..._

Just then a voice came from the hollow: "No! You can't do this!" a Sooty owl yelled out. "We didn't even get any battle training. How in hagsmire are we to survive this?" _Racdrops why did you have to say that?_ thought Phillip. _Nobody wants violence before the battle has even begun, and Glaux knows what will happen to the rest of us._ The hollow immediately burst into a protest based on what the Sooty owl exclaimed. It was all silenced when Stryker signaled the two guards at his side, and they flew up to the owl who first screamed out the protest. He simply didn't know what hit him, and then, he was on the stage, with guards on either side of him, blocking off any chance of escaping. He looked young, not much older than Phillip. His eyes darted back and forth in terror, awaiting what is to come.

One of the guards looked at Stryker. "Well, you've gone through your Special Ceremony have you?" Stryker asked, "This should be easy for you." The poor Sooty started to say something, but before he could finish, the guard switfly grabbed him, and flung him into the cliff wall. This was meant to disorient the victim, which is exacly what happened. The other bird got up, realized one of his wings was broken, and shielded himself with his other good wing. He was shaking all over, begging the guards to forgive him, but it was no use. One of the guard flew up to the injured owl, and raked his chest. Phillip looked away, as did many other owls. Blood splattered everywhere, and the the victimized Sooty fell. He was dead before he hit the ground. The crimson liquid spread all around him, like a grotesque river of red going over it's shores and spreading everywhere.

Stryker glanced over at the carnage, and asked darkly: "Now, any more questions or concerns?" There were no replies. Everyone was simply too shocked and horrified by the vicious murder that happened right in front of their eyes just moments ago. "No questions? Strange, I was thinking, hoping actually to relieve some more of you of your worries. You know where to go, and I suggest you get to the frinkin' escarpment right now!"

_This surely isn't going to end well,_ thought Phillip for the hundredth time during the day as he left the hollow. He looked at his friends who were beside him. They were scared. He was scared. He felt like he would just explode into a cloud of feathers from the anxiety of what is to come. _Oh how I wish that I wasn't with the Pure Ones. Life would be so much less stressful and horrific. It just ain't fair. _He took what he thought might be his last look around the hollows which he used to call his 'home', and took off into the evening light...

**To be continued...**

**And here you guys have it! The first chapter of the story. Once again review this chapter if you guys want, so I can further improve this story, and make it even better. :P**

**Cheers,**

**nkflyer**


	2. A Great Loss

**So here's the second chapter. The previous chapter was mainly just to introduce you to the situation, but now the real intrigue begins! Enjoy!**

The Sooties were lead to one of the higher escarpments, where there indeed was a group of lower ranking leutenants waiting for them. There seemed to be a slight glimmer of hope in Phillip and his friends, that they may finally be respected, and treated properly. They were told they were going to lead owls into battle, and it certainly looked as if it was all coming to that! However, it still bothered them that all of a sudden they were given such a meaningful task to be in the front lines, and to lead the troops. It seemed too good to be true. _Could it just be a trap?_ Thought Phillip, _to brutally trick us into overestimating ourselves somehow? And what would happen then?_

Upon landing, everyone directed their attention on the barn owl that was perched on the ledge. There were no names given, nothing, just orders. "I suppose you all know what the general idea is for the counter attack, right?" He asked. Without waiting for any answers, he continued. "Well, you will lead the charge, so you'll need all the battle skills necessary." _So far so good_, thought Phillip. "Unfortuanetly, no weapons can be provided at this time for you. You will have to go in bare-clawed." the leautenant said with an air of amusement in his voice.

There was a collective gasp from the owls, as they finally realized that at this point, there was simply nothing they can do but agree. They were stuck in a lose-lose situation. It was hopeless. "But..." began James, and quickly fell silent as the barn owl gave him a hard, cold stare. "As I was saying," he continued, "you'll have to strike first. You WILL strike first, because if you don't, and cower, fly away, whatever it is you do, the troops who are following close behind won't hesitate to have some combat practice a few moments before the real battle." The silence was complete. One could have heard a feather drop. It was then that Phillip and his comrades realized the harsh reality that had settled upon them. They were going to fight, with no tools, no weapons, being no more than tallon fodder to tire the Guardians out so that the fresh troops who were following the charge would have their turn to strike. It was useless to argue or question the authority of the leutenants. All hope was lost.

Hopefully, in a few hours, if they survive, all this chaotic horror would be over. The treatment previously given by the Pure Ones seemed like nothing compared to what they were told now. _This is just insane!_ Thought Phillip. _We aren't much different from the barn owls, and yet, this is what we get?_ The rest of the instructions were fairly simple. Just fly as far as you get, without being killed, and if you were, then they wouldn't care too much anyway. If you made it, then good for you, but you will go back to your previous life, one of disrespect and undertreatment.

He turned to his 2 friends who were standing beside him. They looked at him too. Everyone knew that they could be dead within a few minutes. The next place they would meet in may be Glaumora, if they were lucky. As the owls were organized into ranks, the 3 friends stood together in one row. If anything, they'd at least be close to each other. Soon, they were flying at what seemed like an huge army of soldiers, who were all very well armed, ready to tear the first Pure One they lay their talons on to shreds.

"Any last wishes or thoughts?" Asked James.

"Glaux help us" replied Phillip, and hoped that he would survive for at least 5 minutes. There were moments when he just wanted to die, but at this point, death seemed too painful to wish for. It didn't matter what owl he was. He just wanted to live. Then, they struck the Guardians. One of the sooties flying just wing-beats away was literally torn apart by several soldiers. 2 other sooties panicked and instinctively turned around. They were quickly intercepted by several Pure Ones and brutally slaughtered. Phillip and his friends were dodging and counter-attacking the incoming waves of soldiers as well as they can. As the fight intensified however, the 3 friends were separated by waves of incoming Guardians. Phillip masterfully dodged the swipes of a small elf-owl, who was wielding a burning branch. He fought back, and dealt a good blow to one of the owls wings. The owl plummeted toward the ground. _Oh Glaux forgive me for this_, he prayed. _I just want to live. Thats all. _He never meant to kill any owl. Not that he was a gizzard-resister, but this was a massacre. He was killling owls only because he would die if he hadn't. _The Pure Ones,_ he thought, _are simply mad to do this. This isn't right what they're doing. I just wish I could leave them forever. But for now, it's kill or be killed. There's no other way out. _Even the Guardians seemed unpleasantly surprised that the Pure Ones have organized such a massacre for the Sooties.

As soon as he thought that, there was an order called among the Pure Ones to fall back. The battle was done, for now. "Thank Glaux my prayers have been answered" he muttered to himself. He was indeed a very lucky owl. He couldn't stand watching all this happen, how his own kind was being slaughtered in such a way, with no remorse. They were simply tallon fodder in the eyes of the Pure Ones, and poor foolish soldiers who couldn't think for themselves in the eyes of the Guardians. It was that simple. And yet, if they did start to think for themselves, they would probably be killed by the Pure Ones to avoid any problems.

Just then, Crystal flew up to him and wrapped her wings around him. That caught him by surprise, but instinctively, he did so too. They stood there like that for a several minutes, so glad to see each other.

"I'm so glad to see you" muttered Phillip. "I can't live without you, I love you so much...". Then, realizing what he said, he stopped mid-sentence. Those words came accidentally, he didn't mean to say them. _Oh well, _he thought, _at least I told her my feelings. Now I'll find out what she feels about me. I'll bet she hates me now. _

"Phillip, did you actually mean that?" Crystal asked softly, laying a wing on him.

"Yes" said Phillip, nodding nervously. At this point he was expecting a reprimand for bringing this up at such a wrong time. She might add that she doesn't like him. "I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say it here, right now..." He knew it was useless coming up with excuses.

"I love you too" she said to him. Phillip blinked at her and smiled. One could have said that this owl was the happiest one there.

"I can't believe it... I never thought that you would say yes... Crystal, I... I just can't describe my happiness with words.." That was all that Phillip could utter now. He knew that it was a now or never moment. "Would you be my mate?"

"When this is all over, dear. Now is not the time however. We need to survive first." Crystal's reply was instant. She seemed happy, but then, Phillip suddenly noticed a great sorrow in her eyes. A great sea of sadness, that seemed to drown out all the happiness that they had just felt. "James is dead."

"What? How? What happened?" Phillip whispered_. Oh no, this can't be happenning. This can't be. Please say that you were mistaken._

The truth was quick to settle though when Crystal continued. "There was nothing we could do... There were too many of them. They came from behind and ambushed us. I managed to get away, but everyone else beside me..." she stopped. Tears were gathering in her beautiful, lustrous black eyes. "He told me to leave, and then one of them managed to swipe him... The blow got him by the throat... He couldn't have stood a chance. It was a mortal wound." With those words she wrapped her wings around Phillip, crying. Phillip did his best to comfort her, trying to tell her that he probably died knowing that they were safe, but he knew he was only lying to himself. A Sooty is never safe among the Pure Ones. It's just something that never seems to change.

"We'd better go see what's going on... I don't see how we can win the battle at this point... The Guardians have the advantage of surprise... We'll be defeated at any moment now." For the first time during his short service with the Pure Ones, he found himself thinking wether the Guardians would be a better alternative than this... _Their cause seems so much stronger, and at least they'll put us Sooties to good use, unlike this band of thugs. They'll treat us equally._

A leutenant flew by, and seeing them, lighted down beside them. "Ok lovebirds, break it up... It's bad enough with all you wounded Sooties we're stuck with."

Then suddenly, a barn owl flew in, panting, and exclaimed the last words anyone wanted to hear.

"We've been ambushed! There are too many of them... If you don't get over there, we'll be decimated! Move!" With those words, Phillip felt a shove from behind as a soldier forced him to follow the other soldiers. _We'll get through this, this isn't over just yet, _he thought to himself, hoping that the owl he loved most in the world would hear his thoughts somehow. Something however deeply troubled him. Some gizzardly instinct told him he was going to survive, but he would get away unscathed from this mess... A great price would have to be paid for his life...

**So, here's the second chapter from the story. Now we're close to the climax of the story, where stuff really begins to happen. Anyway, a 3rd chapter will be on it's way soon (hopefully), so stay tuned!**

**Please R&R!**

**nkflyer**


	3. A Turn For the Worst

**Well, here's the 3rd chapter. Things aren't really shaping up too well for Phillip, but this isn't the end of his troubles and misery yet... Once again, I do not own the rights to the characters or the books of Guardians of Ga'Hoole, except for James and Crystal.**

Phillip, with Crystal at his side and a variety of other Tytos were quickly lead out of the large hollow that they were waiting in. No explanation as to what was going on was given. All they knew is that they're being sent out into combat again, to ward off some sort of ambush. They didn't even know where they were flying. Looking around however, Phillip realized that things weren't shaping up too well for the Pure Ones. He saw dozens, maybe even hundreds of lifeless bodies of owls lying below him. Many of them, he saw alive and well, but terrified for their lives just minutes ago. He was surprised however, that they were flying unseen. _This is going to end badly, I just know it._ He contemplated. _We can't fly in the open without being spotted in this situation..._

He was surprised however, that his gizzard was absolutely calm when it came to fearing for his life. He looked over at Crystal, who also turned to glance at him.

"We'll be fine, I promise," she said trying to comfort him, for probably the hundredth time that day, but he saw by her expression that she was also terrified, and he couldn't blame her. Everyone flying in the formation had that look of utter terror.

Suddenly, the leutenant leading the group veered off to port. Everyone followed him, and gathered at the bottom of a canyon.

"And why did we stop here?" Phillip wondered aloud.

"Take a look and see for yourself," was all that the leutenant answered. Phillip did so, and spotted a large formation of maybe a 20 or so Guardians flying by. Now, he was terrified. They were just a dozen owls, mostly unarmed. He saw Crystal take a step closer to him. He put a wing around her. He knew that now was not a time for this, but he knew felt that she needed him most now. He needed her as well.

"When will this end?" He heard Crystal whisper to him in a shaking voice. He looked at her and saw a tear coming down her face. A great sadness welled up inside him. He had to protect her with his life now. He couldn't bear losing her. They would have to stay together no matter what happens.

Then, after the Guardians passed overhead, the leutenant signaled them to step out from under the rocks and to follow him. But as soon as he stepped out from cover, he stopped abruptly. Something was defenitely wrong. He was too still. Then all of a sudden, he fell to the ground, an ice spliner protruding from between his eyes. A trickle of blood stained his face feathers. Phillip felt as though his gizzard would drop to his feet. The Guardians clearly knew they were hiding.

_It would only be a matter of time before they find us..._ Thought Phillip. Crystal rushed over to him, and they wrapped each other in each other's wings. This may be then end of them.

"If I don't make it out of this..." whispered Crystal, "I love you".

"I love you too, but this isn't over just yet. We'll make it through," Phillip whispered back into her ear.

He eyed the battle claws still strapped to the dead leutenant, but he was lying in the open. Phillip could try retrieveing them, or pull the body back into cover, but it could end up being the last thing he does in his life.

Then suddenly, without any warning, an owl swooped in, and catching a masked owl by surprise, grabbed his head, and cut his throat open with an ice splinter. The timing of the attack was so quick and well coordinated, that there wasn't any time for terror to spread. Then several squadrons of Guardians were upon them.

Phillip and Crystal did their best to stay close together. Phillip had picked up a fairly sharp rock, which was indeed better than nothing, and managed to injure several attackers until he saw that a short-eared owl had cornered Crystal. Rushing up to the owl, he swiped the rock, and managed to catch the attacker by the back of her head. The short-eared owl was killed instantly, with the rock shattering the back of her skull. There was lots of blood splattering the canyon face, but the death was nearly painless. She fell over silently. Phillip went over to Crystal.

"Are you alright?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm fine." She answered, wrapping him in her wings. "Thank you."

Phillip turned around, and went back into the fight to at least help a few of his comrades out, but he knew he would have nobody to save. Of the 12 owls who were originally with him, only 5 remained, while the Guardians had only lost 2 soldiers, including the one that Phillip killed. Suddenly, he felt a sharp, searing pain in his right wing. He cringed, the pain was immense, he glanced over, and saw that his wing was bleeding, badly. There was a deep gash in it. He was then knoked over, with even more pain coming from his left hip. He landed on his back. He looked around. His chest was also stained red now.

_Is that my blood?_ He asked himself. He was starting to feel dizzy. It felt as if he was entering another world. His vision swam, and turned to red.

_Oh Glaux, I don't want to die, I want to live, that's all._ He prayed in his mind. He was losing blood at a huge rate. He may not survive even a few minutes like this. He then saw a masked owl flying up to him... It wasn't one from the Pure Ones either.

Just then, as it seemed that everything was over, a grey blur struck the incoming attacker, and sent him sprawling several meters. He then recognized his savior.

"Crystal!" He managed to call out, and then, he lost conciousness...

_Am I dead?_ He thought. _Where am I?_ He felt very light-headed. Everything was so bright. His eyes were burning. _Am I in Glamora?_

He felt a voice calling him. He didn't know what was going on. He felt disoriented, confused, unknowing of what was happening around him. Then, he started to see the faint outlines of objects around him. He was in a hollow, that seemed obvious enough to him.

"Hey, look who woke up. We thought that we lost everyone in your unit, until now." The voice said.

The world instantly came into focus for Phillip, he looked around. His wing and chest were both bandaged. He then felt a slight pain in his head, and feeling it, he noticed it was bandaged too.

"Yes, you were pretty badly injured, you could thank the medics for that. They helped you even though you were a Sooty. Consider yourself and exception." The owl said. Phillip looked over at him. It was obviously a barn owl. He was indeed lucky to live, or maybe not. He could have been left out to die on the field. But then, the medic's initial remark struck him.

_Everyone dead? How could that be? There was me, Crystal, a few other owls at the point before I..._ His heart sank.

"Yeah, you heard me right, you're the only survivor out there." The medic said, seeming to read his mind.

"Wait, were there 12 bodies there, including mine?" He asked nervously.

"Yep, but only you survived... Why?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all sir." Phillip answered. Everyone who was in his unit was killed. James was dead. Crystal was also dead, probably killed trying to save him.

After the medic left, Phillip felt tears forming in his eyes. He had lost everything. His previous life, his best friends, and his future mate. There was nobody who could do anything, nobody who would even care about him...He was left alone to fend for himself now.

Later that day, he recieved the news that the battle was over, and that the Guardians had inflicted a lot of damage to the Pure Ones. The High Tyto was killed, and only a handfull of commanding officers remained, and the army was decimated. The Guardians in turn had taken almost no casualties.

All that was to add to his grief. He thought that maybe he could escape when the Pure Ones were still strong. Nobody would notice him. After all, he was just one of the many Sooties among the Pure Ones, who probably couldn't tell the difference between them. He, James and Crystal were planning to leave, but then the battle struck. Now, with most of the Pure Ones killed, every owl, be it Sooty or Barn would count. Everyone who survived was needed, which destroyed any chances of leaving. And with his friends dead, his life was about to take its turn for what seemed to be the worst.

Phillip was now alone.

**And so ends the 3rd chapter of the fanfic. Hope you guys enjoyed it! The whole thing should be finished in another chapter or so, but now, Phillip's life had taken a turn for the worst, but not entirely. Stay tuned for a 4th chapter! Plz R&R! :)**

**Cheers,**

**nkflyer**


	4. A New Life?

**Hello to all!**

**So, here is the 4th and final chapter of my fanfic! It took some time, but it is now complete! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the chara****cters, places and major events that happen in this story. Those are all property of Kathryn Lasky, and the wonderful series she wrote that we are all grateful for.**

**Chapter 4- A New Life?**

Phillip was now out of his new hollow. His previous home had been completely destroyed by the fighting going on in the battle. Now, as he witnessed the carnage left behind, a feeling of dispair washed over him. The entire landscape was littered with bodies of Guardians and Pure Ones alike, and the ground was burned. Once, there were bushes here, even some trees, but now it was all reduced to a barren, desert-like landscape. There were initially thousands of owl who lived here. Now, there were barely a few normal owl would leave, thought Phillip. He couldn't imagine why any owl in their mind would keep a faction going like this. But the Pure Ones weren't normal owls at all. Nyra seemed even more determined than ever to take her vengeance on the Guardians after the High Tyto was killed. It would be suicide to attack the Tree at this moment. That is why Nyra had announced her intentions of recruiting more Tytos from all over the kingdoms. It seemed like a very unlikely case though, since very few owls have joined since the battle. Now, they weren't only hated throughout the Kingdoms, but they were also now complete failures too. They failed miserably even when they clearly had the advantage of home ground.

At this point however, the future was very uncertain. Once most of the dead were given their Final Ceremonies, the terror started. The Pure Ones needed someone to blame for the disasterous battle. They decided to blame the Sooty Owls. The previous night, a small team of Pure Ones stormed a hollow of an owl named Smutty, and captured him. Phillip didn't know him, but he felt terribly sorry, and anger welled in him that his kind was treated so poorly. The only word that had spread was that Smutty was still alive, but for how much longer, and where he was, nobody knew. Day after day, more and more Sooty Owls were captured and imprisoned, or brutally slaughtered. Many tried to escape, but despite the Pure Ones' small numbers, the other owls managed to intercept those who were getting away.

Phillip decided not to think about it however. At the moment, he had nothing to do, but to contemplate on the situation. His opinion didn't matter either in this society. He was a very low-ranking owl. A masked owl walked by, giving him a sharp glance of mistrust, and muttering "traitors" under his breath. The action appaled Phillip. They really were loathed. A barn owl or a masked owl would kill the offender right away, and no questions were asked, but being a Sooty Owl, he couldn't even reply to that. A lot of trouble would ensue in that case. He miserably took off and flew around what was left of the camp. He spotted a Tupsi ceremony taking place, a barn owl slaughtering another one. It may have been a friend, or even a sibling to the murderer, but that didn't matter at that point._ Thank Glaux I won't end up like that_, thought Phillip, _I don't have anyone to kill me_. That may have been the only relief he had. As the sky got brighter, Phillip decided to return to his hollow for some sleep, before another long and tiring day tomorrow.

He was sleeping peacefully, when he had a dream. He dreamed of the sea, and an island in it, with an enormous tree on it. Curious, he flew up to it, and was met by several owls, who appeared to be guards on patrol. To his surprise, they didn't send him off, but rather, welcomed him. The guards for the Pure Ones would have chased away any tresspassers, if they were lucky. He entered a massive hall in the tree. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a multitude of owls, who, although he had never met, were all pleased to see him. Suddenly, he woke up. "Ga'Hoole", he whispered. He quickly shut his beak and glanced around if anyone heard him. If even a slightest sound about the tree came about, the most cruel consequences would come. He didn't know what got him. Even he was against the idea of going to the Tree, after the stories he heard. But it was as if though he was guided by some unknown force, and before he knew it, he was out of the hollow. When he realized what was going on, he panicked and turned back. _How am I doing this?_, he thought, _I am not supposed to leave_. Suddenly, he was siezed from behind, and a sharp pain stabbed through him, as he was gripped by cold battle claws. He dared to look up, a Pure One guard was carrying him in his talons, and after looking down at him, asked: "Where were you going?". "I... I was just flying around, I got lost" stammered Phillip, knowing it was of no use. He was as good as dead. That was the last thing he remembered before he fainted.

He woke up in a large hollow, filled with other Sooty Owls. He immediately recognized this place. This was where the prisoners were kept. Few escaped alive, and most were killed. He knew what was coming. Because of a foolish mistake, some notion of leaving just destroyed his life forever. All hope was lost for him. He saw a guard enter, and call to a group of about 5 Sooties to step forward. The owls, now terrified, stepped ahead. Quickly, not even bothering to glance, the guard came up to them, and one by one raked them accross the neck with his battle claws. The wounds didn`t kill the owls, but rather provided a slow painful death. The last owl managed to dodge the first swipe, but got caught in the chest and fell to the ground as well. Then, satisfied with his terrible work, the guard left. The other owls rushed over to their dying companions, not knowing what to do. This was all too horrible to imagine. An eternity seemed to pass. The same guard came back, and this time, to his horror, Phillip was one of the owls chosen to be murdered. As he stood there, waiting for the end to come, the soldier suddenly looked at him, and rushed out. He came back a short while later, and walking up to Phillip whispered: "Nyra has special plans for you. Come with me." Another guard stepped into the chamber for the slaughtering as Phillip was escorted out. The screech of pain and terror filled air once again. "Soon, your kind will pay for their treachery", the guard declared with a smirk. "Nobody will be left unpunished."

They entered Nyra`s hollow, a luxurious space in comparison to Phillip`s rather crude home. "Leave us," Nyra ordered. The guard saluted and left, dissapointed that he won`t be witnessing the 'spectacle'. "So, I see you were trying to escape" Nyra said with an air of amusement in her voice. "It`s not a big surprise, many are trying to do so now." Phillip could not reply with anything. "`m very sorry General mam, it won`t happen again" was all he replied to her. "I am very sorry for my terrible behaviour". "Don`t be," continued Nyra. Phillip`s heart sank. "It is owl nature to do so, but one must learn to subdue it." Phillip gulped. He was trembling with fear. It was useless to do anything now. "However, I am making an exception, so to say" she spoke. "I am letting you start fresh, and forget this incident, if, if you do one favour for me." "Anything you wish Genera mam." replied Phillip with amazement. He had not expected this. _I am one lucky owl_, he thought. _I hope I live through this `favour` though..._ "I am going on a mission for the next several days to recruit new soldiers. I can reveal to you that I have a new egg. Which has hatched under the eclipse". Phillip was dumbfounded. This was horrible, a new High Tyto, which now has so-called special powers. He heard about owls hatching under the eclipse. However, maybe it was a good idea to make friends with the future High Tyto now... Maybe he may benefit from it. After all, he was still young, not much older than the hatchling himself. "Yes mam!" He replied and saluted. "Good" said Nyra. "Now, go on, and don`t try any more of your 'great escapes'. You know, I won`t be as forgiving the next time. You will hear more on what your duties will be within the next few days."

Phillip literally burst out of the hollow. He was the happiest owl he had ever been. His life had been spared, and now he had made a potentially powerful friend, if of course, the hatchling would like him. His life however, would never be the same. He had lost his family, his friends, even his mate within the span of a few days! And then, why would Nyra give the hatchling to him for care? Why not another barn owl? This could not be easily explained... The thought however, was only a suspicion at the moment, and maybe, just maybe, everything would turn out just fine... From that moment, Phillip realized that his life had changed forever, but for the best or for the worst, he didn't know. Only time will tell...

**So, there you have it! One story has ended, but as we know, another one is about to begin, one which will not end as well as Phillip envisioned it...**

**Again, thanks for reading this fanfic, and feel free to review it!**

**Cheers!**


End file.
